Just The Two Of Us
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Kai and Bonnie are stuck together in a dimension of her making to stop him from endangering others. They're in a constant state of conflict about what he's allowed to have and what he's not allowed to have, but when he finds out about her big TV and other things she's refused to share, he decides that if she won't share her TV and stuff with him, they'll share a body instead.
1. Coming Together

Disclaimer: Only plot and any original characters that may pop up belong to me.

 **A/n: This is a three-part bonkai fiction dedicated to my friend Lovely Vero for all the hard work she's done on posters for me. Also, it's AU, so while it's close to what happened in the show, don't expect it to be exact.**

"I'm bored," Kai told Bonnie. "Why do I even have to _be_ here, anyway?"

"Because I don't trust you," Bonnie replied as she looked around with satisfaction at the parallel dimension where she'd stuck the two of them in the hopes that it would stop him from hurting anyone else. "You're up to no good and I can't just let you do whatever you want. Putting you away like this is the best thing for everyone."

"Yes, yes, yes," Kai nodded. "That's what you said before, and I'm sure the world applauds you for taking one for the team, but that's not _really_ the reason, is it, Bonnie? I think I know why you're really here?"

"Do you?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrow rising. "Please, enlighten me."

He pulled her to him. "All right," he said, putting her hands on his butt. "We both know you're here for me. Go ahead. You can say it."

"I won't because it's not true anywhere but your brain," Bonnie replied and pushed him away. "You touch me again and I'll break your fingers." She pointed at a chair in the corner of the room. "Go sit there."

"Oh, that's not very nice," Kai told her. "The least you could do is say 'Please' before you start ordering me around." He smiled. "Say please and maybe strip down to your underwear. That would be good too."

"I wouldn't say another word if I were you," Bonnie told him. "Remember which one of us has the magic around here."

Kai heard this and chuckled, coming right up to her so she had to back up against the wall while he put a hand on her chest. "And why don't _you_ remember who could _take_ your magic, just like _that."_ He snapped his fingers and she blinked. "Just think about it."

Bonnie frowned, shook her head, and went to sit in the chair instead as Kai paced the room. "Why is this place so _boring_?" He asked. "You made it to trap me here. Can't you give me a TV or something?"

"That's the same thing you said when I agreed to give you the refrigerator," Bonnie replied. "You wanted the refrigerator and said, and I quote 'This will be the last thing I ever ask for, just give me the damn refrigerator'. And I did." Bonnie smirked. "So deal with it." Then her stomach fell as she noticed a light in Kai's eyes. "What?" She asked.

"I'm not stupid, Bonnie Bennett," he said to her. "I know you have a TV and other things like that hidden around here somewhere. I just have to find them." He then took off in the direction of the bedrooms and Bonnie groaned, running to follow him, smirking as she found him trying to work the lock of her bedroom door.

"And now you know why I locked it," she smiled. "I knew you'd finally realize this someday. Good thing it was this soon. If it had taken much longer, I would lose what little respect I had for you."

"So it was your plan all along?" Kai asked.

"Well, of course," Bonnie nodded. "The only thing worse than being stuck here with you is being stuck here with you when you're miserable, and I don't think either of us wants that."

Kai nodded. "Nice to see you've learned a thing or two about me," he said appreciatively as he jiggled the door handle. Then he turned to Bonnie. "Give me the key," he ordered.

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not giving you the key."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. "Cause I'm gonna get it from you whether you give it to me of your own free will or not."

"Why are you so worked up about a TV anyway?" Bonnie asked. "It's _just_ a TV, not anyone's firstborn child!"

"Open the damn door," Kai commanded. He was breathing heavily now.

"The least you could do is say 'Please' while you're yelling at me," Bonnie told him, a smile curving her lips. Then she made the mistake of taking the key to her room out of her pocket and dangling it in his face. "Good luck getting it," she replied, sticking it back where it had been.

That was the last straw for Kai. He picked Bonnie up to get her away from the door and then, pulling her to himself, kissed her deeply while his hands roamed around her back and slid down into the pocket to grab the key.

Laughing triumphantly, he pushed Bonnie to the ground and unlocked the door, looking around her room which had a TV of good size in the corner and a bed that was probably much too big for her to sleep in just by herself.

He climbed onto it and took the teddy bear that was sitting on the nicely made mattress and set it down on his lap. "Wanna come and join us?" He asked with a wink. "There's _more_ than enough room."

"No, thank you," Bonnie replied. "And don't touch this." She snatched the bear away and pushed him off the mattress onto the floor. "You have to try harder than that if you want to sleep _here._ She then zapped him out of the room so he was standing in the hallway, but he just unlocked it and came in again. This went back and forth for some time until Bonnie yelled out in frustration, "Damn it, Kai! Why can't you just stay where I put you?!" She got off the bed, strode over to him, and pushed him to the ground, falling on top of him. "Stay," she told him. "Stay."

He then took her hand, leaned up, and began whispering words in her ear. It sounded like a spell, but his breath felt so nice against her ear that she didn't do anything to stop him. And he didn't have any magic anyway, so what did she have to worry about?

But then she felt a little strange. Tingly and not in a good way. She looked at her arm and saw that it was surrounded by a bright white light, as was the rest of her body that she could actually see. "What have you done, Kai?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"I told you I would regain control whether you let me by choice or not," Kai told her. "If you'd just let me have my way, I wouldn't have had to do this." He kissed her then and she felt a pressure. Then all the light went away, allowing her to finally sit up. Kai had disappeared along with the light, but where had he gone?

"Kai?" She called. "Kai, where the hell are you?"

"I'm here, Bon," said his voice. She whipped around. "Where, I don't see you. Are you hiding from me?"

"No, I'm here, Bon," Kai's voice said again. It was crystal clear in her ears but she didn't see him anywhere. "I'm here, in your head. I know you didn't want to share a room with me. Is a body any better?"


	2. Hard To Stay Away

"Okay, Kai, you need to shut up now!" Bonnie growled. "It's bedtime and I want to get some sleep!"

"What makes you think tonight will be easier for you than all the other nights," Kai asked her, his voice very cheeky in her mind. "I'll do what I want and you can't do anything about it."

"Oh, you better believe I can," Bonnie said resolutely, going up to the mirror over her dresser where she was met with not only her own reflection, but Kai's as well. Taking a deep breath, she gave herself a sound slap across the face as Kai let out a yell. She opened her eyes and smirked as he had one hand on the cheek she'd slapped.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" He asked sourly.

"I just wanted to make it clear that just because you live in my head now and refuse to go away, that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with whatever you want," Bonnie explained. "Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight, Bon," Kai replied, his eyes narrowed. But he wasn't about to let her have a goodnight's sleep after what she did. Not at all. Instead, he filled her head full of naked images of himself, some of them doing things like stepping out of the shower. This made her toss and turn and even fall out of bed at one point.

"Damn you, Kai!" She called. "That's not very nice!"

"I'd have to disagree," Kai told her. "You were smiling. I saw it."

"No, I was not!" Bonnie shook her head. "Just let me get some sleep, please? I have a date tomorrow and…oh, damn!" She slapped her forehead when she realized that she'd just let something slip that she shouldn't. "Forget that I said that, okay?"

"That you said what?" Kai asked. "The thing about your having a date? Why would you want me to forget that?"

"Because I know that if you remember, you'll just ruin it for me," Bonnie replied.

"How could you be having a date if you're supposed to be here watching me?" Kai asked. "Isn't that wrong? Won't you be putting lots of people at risk?"

"Don't you try and guilt me, Kai," Bonnie told him. "I was the one who chose to put you here. I'm the one who can decide to leave if I want to."

"But why would you _want_ to leave and go be with someone else when the best man you could possibly be with is right here?" Kai asked.

"Well, it's not much of a relationship if the guy I'm supposed to be with is more of a parasite than a partner, is it?" Bonnie shot back.

"Oh, ouch!" Kai told her. "Do you want the knife back, or should I just leave it in my heart?"

"Don't do anything!" Bonnie told him. "Just leave it alone. Let me sleep and we won't talk about this anymore."

"Oh, fine, Bon!" Kai replied. "Whatever you say." And then he attempted to lull her to sleep by singing her a tone deaf version of "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. Didn't really help her much, but eventually, she _did_ fall asleep, even though it was out of sheer exhaustion more than anything else.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up, tossed the covered aside, and got out of bed. "Kai?" She called. "Kai, are you awake?"

"Of course I am," Kai replied. "Do you honestly think I can sleep in the state I'm in?"

"Well, I shouldn't think so," Bonnie shook her head. "I was just checking."

"Oh, were you letting me know that you were about to take a shower so I can be good and alert?" Kai asked. "How sweet of you! And then we can eat breakfast. I saw some cold pizza in the refrigerator that I had my eye on."

"Don't be stupid," Bonnie remonstrated. "Pizza is not breakfast food! Besides, if I let you control what I eat, I won't have enough room for dinner, and I can't afford that today."

"Ah, so your date must be a dinner date," Kai surmised. "And if you don't eat, you'll have to talk, which would be a real pity if you didn't like the guy."

"Of course I like him," Bonnie replied. "I wouldn't have accepted a date with him if I didn't like him at least a little."

"When did he ask you out?" Kai wanted to know. "You've been with me forever, so when would you have found the time?"

"We set this date before I lost my mind and locked myself up with you," Bonnie told him. "He's a very successful businessman and had to do some business deal overseas for months. This is the first time he's been back in a while."

"And you still want to go out with him?" Kai asked. "Are you sure? He might have forgotten about you or met someone else!"

"Well, gee, thanks a lot!" Bonnie shouted at him. "That really makes me feel good. Why don't you stop talking and let me shower in peace."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Kai replied. "How could I focus on your beautiful body if I was yelling at you?"

"I suppose that's better than nothing," Bonnie conceded, undressing and turning the water on, then stepping under the spray.

She shut her eyes and began working suds through her hair and then as the lather washed out of her hair and down the drain, felt odd, much lighter all of a sudden then she had before. Then she felt hands on her body. She opened her eyes and saw that Kai was standing with her in the shower. She let out a shriek, turning around too fast on her heel, slipping, and hitting her head on the door. She turned her head to see Kai's blurry form for a second or two before everything went black.

When she woke up again, she was covered in towels and Kai was standing over her, mopping up blood from a cut on her forehead. "Sorry about that," he was apologizing. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you, an idiot?" Bonnie cried, sitting up quickly, then feeling a little woozy, so she lay down again. "What could possibly make you think that suddenly appearing in my shower was a good idea?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Kai replied. "I know it would be for me if _you_ did it."

"Oh, I know that's what you want," Bonnie nodded. "I still remember all those visions you put in my head last night where you were all wet and soapy." She shut her eyes and let the vision come back in her mind, chuckling a little when she saw it. Kai took advantage of her good mood and then said, "How can I make it up to you for what I did? Maybe you could use a little massage so you're not all tense before your date? What do you say?"

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously for few seconds, but his dark gaze seemed earnest enough (for him, anyway) and finally, after he finished bandaging up her cut, she turned over on her stomach and let him give her a back massage.

She'd never admit it out loud, but his hands felt really good on her neck and body, and he'd even been smart enough to put a towel over her before he'd started touching her. That was a good sign. She tried to keep quiet, but she couldn't help letting out some contented moans as he went down her back and over her legs and feet.

When he was done with her feet, she turned over onto her back and looked at him. "Thanks," she said.

"Would you like me to do your front also?" Kai asked. "Cause I'd be glad to."

"No, thank you," Bonnie shook her head. One side was good enough. For now, at least. And are you planning to be here like this forever, or...?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "Just popped out to rescue you. Going back now."

He disappeared and soon her body felt heavy again and after she dressed, she ate far more for breakfast than was normal for her and then tried to figure out something to do with herself until it was time to go on her date.

After pacing restlessly around the house for an hour or so, she asked, "Can you come out again, Kai?"

"Why would you want me to do that?" Kai asked, his amused voice filling her head. "Are you bored? Do you need me to entertain you?"

"Just for a few hours," Bonnie said. "Please?"

"Oh, all right," Kai said He appeared in front of her again and after getting himself a snack, Bonnie zapped up a Monopoly game and they played that for hours, nearly losing track of the time because they were in the middle of an intense battle about who would get Boardwalk and Park Place.

Finally, Bonnie told him, "You can have them. You get more for Pennsylvania Avenue and those properties, anyway."

"You're screwing with me just so I'll trade you," Kai told her.

"No, I'm not," Bonnie shook her head. "And if you paid attention to the board, you would know that." They played a little longer and then Bonnie saw what time it was on the clock and threw all her money at Kai. "All right, you win," she said. "I have a date to get ready for."

"I think you should wear that cute black dress with the lace skirt that's see-through on top," Kai said as he followed her to her closet. "I like that dress. And the black heels that are really high."

"I wouldn't wear those on a first date!" Bonnie scoffed. "Geez!" After looking through her closet, she put on a more conservative white lace dress that stopped at her knees and a pair of red heels. She then pulled her hair back and added some pearl drop earrings and a locket. Kai had melded with her again, but he still winked at her in the mirror when she asked him how she looked.

"Wonderful, gorgeous," he replied. "I'm sure he'll really like it."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled. "So you think I'll have a good night tonight?"

"I think you deserve to," Kai told her. "I really do."

* * *

It had been agreed that her date would meet her at the restaurant, but just as she was sitting down with a glass of wine in hand, she got a phone call. It was him, apologizing profusely and saying that he'd have to cancel for the night because an emergency had come up.

"That's okay," Bonnie said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice cause it wasn't his fault. "You do what you need to do and we'll try it again some other time." She ended the call and Kai's voice said, "Was I right? Did the bastard cancel?"

"He said he had a work emergency," Bonnie replied. "Things like that happen. I'll just finish my glass of wine, and then we can go home and play another game of monopoly."

"No," Kai said resolutely. "You were planning on having a date tonight, you got all dressed up, and I don't want that to go to waste."

"That's very sweet," Bonnie told him. "But you can't just show up here in the middle of the dining room."

"Go to the bathroom and order everyone out," Kai suggested. "I'll do it there."

Feeling a little bad for inconveniencing people, Bonnie headed to the bathroom and when she was sure she and Kai were alone, he popped out beside her, then zapped on a black suit with a black shirt underneath it (cause it was only in Bonnie's other world where he didn't have powers) then offered her his arm so they could go out and have a nice dinner.

"You really don't have to do this," Bonnie blushed. "It…it's really not necessary."

"Yes, it is," Kai nodded. "Let's go."

They strode to the table and Kai ordered bottle of wine along with dinner and then they spent the night eating and chatting and after Bonnie paid the bill, he walked her out to the car. "I didn't behave so badly tonight, did I?" He asked as he helped her into the car.

"No, you actually…you actually did really well," Bonnie told him. "It was nice."

"I hope so," Kai remarked. "Do you think…maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I think that if you keep behaving like you did today, not only could we do it again, but I could demolish the other world entirely," Bonnie replied. "What do you think about that?"

"Oh, I don't think we need to demolish it entirely," Kai told her as Bonnie slyly reached across and put a hand on his leg. "I like it when it's just the two of us. Don't you?"


	3. Going To The Mattress

"Don't think that just because we went on one date and it went well, that means I'm undoing everything," Bonnie warned Kai. "You're still dangerous and you're still gonna stay locked away."

Kai chuckled in her ear and Bonnie suddenly felt warmth all over her body. "You make that sound like a punishment," he told her, his voice filling her head. "If you want me to be dismayed, you're going to have to try another approach."

"Well, what I don't think you quite understand is that this _is_ supposed to be a punishment," Bonnie informed him. "Do you get that?"

"I refuse to believe it," Kai told her. "Because one, I don't think you have the right to dictate punishments for other people, you just like to think that you do because you enjoy feeling superior, and two, my being forced to be in a room with a pretty girl will never be a punishment, no matter how much you wish it was. That's the honest truth, Bon. Take it or leave it."

Bonnie heard this and groaned. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes, unfortunately for you," Kai replied. "Are you going to start thinking of something else to do with me now? Some other way of punishing me? Or are you going to come down off your high horse and let yourself have a little fun while we're both here?"

"Even if that _was_ the route I wanted to go, I don't think it's possible," Bonnie told him.

"Why?" Kai asked, his voice echoing in her ears. "Because I'm in here and…you're out there?" He popped up next to her and she gave a startled squeak. "That's easily fixed," he smiled. "See? And why are you sounding like a scared little mouse? Are you frightened of me?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "You just surprised me a little, that's all." She then noticed that he was close enough to her that their chests were touching and she could smell the faint scent of body spray on him. She reached out and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back a little. "Could you please step away from me?" She asked. "You're kind of in my personal space."

"Oh, I know," Kai grinned widely. "I just wanted to feel your hand on my chest." He took her hand in his, squeezing it a little as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. He then lowered it to her side and saw Bonnie staring at him, her eyes wide. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"I-I-I," Bonnie cleared her throat. "It was okay, I guess." She then turned on her heel and made her way to her bedroom. Kai followed her and took advantage of the fact that she didn't close the bedroom door to follow her inside.

"You're really gonna make this hard for me, aren't you?" He asked her, arms crossed.

"Make what hard for you?" Bonnie asked. "Asking me out and getting me to say 'Yes'? Yeah, I am. Cause I don't want just some fling, and I really think that's all your capable of. I'm grateful you saved my ass at the restaurant when I was stood up, but that's all. I don't think I want to try for more than that."

"Why not?" Kai asked and began playing with her hair. "I've been in your mind. "I know what you think about."

He then disappeared and Bonnie felt herself sit down hard on the sofa, her eyes closing as images of him in various states of undress and being wet or dry drifted through her mind. She let out a moan and then Kai said, "There you go, you prove my point."

"That proves _nothing!"_ Bonnie shouted and sat up. "You probably planted all this stuff in my mind. Just because it's there doesn't mean I thought of it. Now get out of my head right now."

"All right," Kai replied. He was laughing now. Hard.

It was almost too much. Bonnie couldn't take it. She slapped him hard and then before he had time to even cry out, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She meant to end the kiss quickly, but unfortunately for her, that's not what happened.

Just as their lips met, she realized what a good kisser he was. When _he_ tried to pull away from _her_ (probably as a punishment because he knew how much she was enjoying herself), she didn't let him and held him right where he was, and at last it was _she_ who pulled away as they both straightened their hair and tried to catch a breath.

"Well, _damn_ , Bonnie Bennett!" Kai cried. "What in the world was that?"

"I was…I was just trying to prove to you that you have no effect on me whatsoever," Bonnie replied, actually managing to keep a straight face.

"Well, if I'm gonna be honest, I'm not entirely convinced," Kai replied and climbed into her bed. "Why don't you try a little harder?"

"Fine," Bonnie nodded and began to strip down. "Let's just get this over with. It'll be a hell of a lot easier on my mind."

"Yeah," Kai nodded, his eyes on her while his tongue went over his bottom lip. "Exactly."

"Question," Bonnie asked as she stood naked at the foot of the bed. "What do you see right now? Me, or a giant piece of pizza?"

"Oh, you of course," Kai told her easily. "I'm sure you're much tastier anyway."

"All right," Bonnie said and got in bed next to him. "Just wanted to be sure." She flexed the muscles in her neck and stretched her body out as Kai undressed and threw his clothes over the foot of the bed so they landed on top of Bonnie's before running his hands down her body and leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'm sure there are parts of me you'll like better than my lips," she told him. "Go on. Explore a little. Since you're only going to be doing this once, I might as well let you make the most of it."

"Oh, we'll see about you letting me only do this once," Kai told her. "We'll see." He then made a trail down her neck and across each arm, stopping to nibble on her fingers before re-routing himself to her torso where, as his tongue swirled in a slow and leisurely fashion around her belly button, she grabbed the edges of the mattress and squeezed them tight. Then he realized that his hands were doing nothing and she felt him gently part her legs, running his hands over her inner thighs.

"Oh, god," she breathed. "Please don't do this to me, Kai. It will kill me."

"Well, I can't think of a better way to die," he whispered, his gaze filling up her entire field of vision. She tried to shut her eyes and block him out, but that just made everything worse. With her eyes closed, all she could do is feel. His lips on her earlobe, her stomach, her belly button…and the fiery trail they blazed when they went between her legs and…

"Oh, oh, _god!"_ Her eyes popped open and soon the bed began to shake. Pictures fell from the walls and the TV screen cracked.

When it was all over, Kai looked up at her from between her legs, his eyes as full of shock as hers were. "I knew I was good," he told her. "But I didn't know I was _that_ good."

"I-I don't think that had as much to do with you as you'd like to believe," Bonnie told him as he helped her sit up and took her in his arms. "I mean, it was great and all, but…it's been awhile for me, and I guess I got a little…overwrought. And you know what happens to magic when a witch or a warlock gets overwrought."

"Yes, all too well," Kai said dryly. "Things begin to explode. Sometimes they catch fire. My adolescence was one _big_ example of what happens when someone with magic gets too emotionally overwrought. My parents blamed me, but really, it was their own damn fault for treating me like crap rather than anything I did." Then his stomach grumbled and he said, "I'm hungry. Do you want me to get you anything? Or will you be too busy showering off all my germs to eat anything?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "No, I don't think I need to shower. "If I…if I get on a bathrobe, do you mind if I come and eat with you?"

"Sure," Kai nodded. "I don't mind sharing." He paused. "Well, I do. But I suppose that for you, I'll make an exception."

"Well, how generous," Bonnie grinned and went to get a robe on. She then went to the kitchen where Kai had zapped up a pizza.

"I hope you don't mind cheese," he told her. "Cause I like it."

"No," Bonnie shook her head as he pulled out a chair for her. "That's fine, thank you." She reached for a piece after Kai put the pizza box at the center of the table, gobbling it down and reaching for another one.

"Sorry," she apologized after reaching for her third piece as he just watched. "I'll leave some for you, I promise. I'm just really, really hungry."

"That's fine," Kai assured her. "The best thing about magic is that I can use it to make up as much pizza as I want." He paused. "I want to know something," he said. "What do you want to do now? Are you just gonna stay here with me forever? I'm sure there are plenty of dull people out there wondering where you are."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Bonnie told him immediately. "When I set up this place to contain you, I told my friends that I would stay here with you however long it took, even the rest of my life if I had to. They're very aware that I might never come back."

"Good," Kai nodded as he took some pizza for himself. "I think that was a good thing to tell them."

 **A/N: I know this was technically supposed to be the last chapter, but it doesn't feel done yet, so I'll probably write at least a couple more chapters. Cheers!**


	4. The Good Birthday

"Tell me something, Bon," Kai said to Bonnie after sneaking into her room one morning and standing at her bed side, playing with her hair as he waited for her to open her eyes. "Now that our relationship has advanced, do you think you could find it in you to let me out of this prison? Hmm? Please?"

"No," Bonnie sat up and shook her head. "Just because I let us get a little closer doesn't mean the basic rules of this whole situation have been thrown out the window. It's still not safe to let you out among the general population, so this is where you and I are going to stay from now on."

Kai stared at Bonnie for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "I get it," he said. "You just want me all for yourself. _You're_ afraid that if you let me out into the real world, another woman will try and steal me away and it will drive you insane with jealousy!"

"If that's what you think, you're really off the mark," Bonnie told him firmly. "My desire to stay here has nothing to do with you having other conquests and me being jealous. I'm doing this for humankind, not for myself."

"Well, how altruistic of you," Kai told her. "Not sure I believe it, but if that's the story you're going with, then all right."

"It is!" Bonnie cried. "How could you not believe me about that?"

"Because it's impossible!" Kai cried. "Think about it. No one can be as selfless and altruistic as you claim you are. I think up to a point it can work, but beyond that, it's all bullshit and the reason why you stay here has nothing to do with human kind. You stay here because you _want_ to. Because you like me. Because you like having a chance to just…just _be_ without your friends asking you for help or treating you like their own personal servant because you have powers that they need. That's why you don't want to go back: you don't want to return to being treated like nothing until someone needs something from you, and frankly, I don't blame you one bit."

"I-I…you couldn't be more wrong!" Bonnie cried. "I love my friends. They mean the world to me!"

"But do you mean the world to _them_?" Kai asked, coming up behind her and pulling her against himself as he whispered in her ear. "If you could see what they were doing right now, would they be mourning your loss, or would their lives just be going on as normal? As if you never existed?"

"Of course they would be mourning my loss!" Bonnie cried. "They care about me just as much as I care about them. And even if they didn't, someone has to save them from whack jobs like you. And since I have the power, that job falls to me, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Kai sighed irritably. "I suppose it does. Although why anyone would want to save the most boring bunch of people I've ever seen outside of my own family is beyond me."

"You don't care about anybody, do you?" Bonnie asked. "Or at least you like to pretend you don't. But I bet I could get you to care about someone. I could. Cause that's what will get you out of here, you know? Showing that you can treat people the way they deserve to be treated without feeling the need to murder them every two seconds! _Especially_ my friends!"

Kai said, "I really didn't want to have to do this, but you don't leave me any other choice, do you?" He then brought Bonnie into her room and told her to sit down on the bed so that she was looking at the television straight on. He placed her teddy bear in her lap and then muttered a spell, causing the TV to turn on, and what it showed were her friends. And they seemed…happy. Or at least not like some terrible tragedy had befallen them.

"You know, today is Bonnie's birthday," Caroline told Elena. "What do you think we should do to celebrate? Just cause she's not here doesn't mean we should forget about it."

"See?" Bonnie told Kai. "I _knew_ they wouldn't forget about me. I told you."

"Just wait," Kai told her. "Just wait."

"You know, I would," Elena said, twirling her hair. "But I'm busy tonight."

"Busy with what?" Caroline asked. Then she scoffed. "What am I talking about? I'm sure that trying to juggle two dates because you absolutely refuse to pick between Damon and Stefan _would_ take up your entire night."

Elena's gaze darkened for a moment and then she brightened and said, "Why don't you come shopping with me? I need something new to wear and you have a much better sense of fashion than I do." She paused. "That blue dress of yours…why don't you let me borrow it? Damon always says I look so good in blue!"

"No, I…" Caroline trailed off.

"Thank you!" Elena told her. "Let's go and get it now. I still have so much left to do to get ready!" She sighed. "If only Bonnie were here. With those powers of hers, I could get dressed in half the time!"

"I can't take any more of this!" Kai snapped and turned the TV off. "Can I kill her? Or would you let me do it?"

"Well, I suppose…I suppose…no," Bonnie shook her head. "What Elena said was unkind, but she doesn't deserve to die for it. You can't just go around killing people because you don't approve of what they do or say."

"Now see, I think that's the one thing you and I are never gonna agree on," Kai replied, his hands still balling into fists because Elena's words were going through his head. "Now, of course I won't make you leave, but…how could you be all right with them talking about you like that? Like you have no use other than your powers?"

Bonnie's mouth opened and closed and finally she shrugged. "I…I don't know. It's just…I've known them forever and I can't see myself not protecting them just because they're unkind to me. That's not how I am."

"Well, I think you're decision not to leave here is a very wise one," Kai told her. "And you're lucky I can't."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm _wrong_ to think that way?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I am!" Kai cried. "Damn it, I don't know how much clearer I can say it." He scoffed. "If your plan was to keep me down here through fear, that illusion has been shattered. I don't care how powerful you are, I won't be afraid of a woman who can't even stand up to people who treat her like garbage. I don't care _how_ powerful you are."

He strode off then, slamming the door behind him. Bonnie clutched the bear to herself, feeling oddly embarrassed, and even a little ashamed. Maybe he was right. Maybe she _had_ been too giving of herself with her friends. Then she paused. No. No, that wasn't right. Why was she letting him get in her head, anyway? He had no moral compass at all, so who was he to judge her for doing the right thing? She blew a raspberry at the open door he'd left through, clutched her bear to herself, and threw the blankets over her head, trying to calm herself down and get his voice out of her mind.

* * *

She must've dozed off because when she opened her eyes again, she could hear his voice in her mind. He must have sneaked inside her while she was asleep.

"Bonnie…" He was whispering. "Bonnie, get up now!"

"No," Bonnie shook her head and buried her face in her pillow. "No, no! I just want to be left alone!" But as she no longer had total control over her own body, she got out of bed against her will and began making her way to the living room, wondering what in the world was so important. Then, suddenly her eyes closed and she fell on her face on the floor.

"Sorry!" Kai apologized as she got to her feet. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you and I forgot that you should only walk around with your eyes closed if you have someone around to guide you."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked. "Just tell me. What horrible thing have you done?" But then she paused by the kitchen and gasped. It had been decorated for her birthday and there were even presents.

"Oh, my god," she said. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes, I did," Kai nodded, appearing beside her and taking her in his arms to kiss her. "Because no one else would, as we clearly saw."

They sat down and had cake first, then Bonnie opened her presents, each one being what could be termed a sexy gift.

"Handcuffs, new black see-through underwear, and a vibrator?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "The vibrator is for when I'm not here, per se…when I've decided to be one with you in a way that…"

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie cut him off. "I get it! On the other hand, this underwear is awfully beautiful…" she went and put it on, then emerged from the bathroom. "What do you think? Good? Bad?"

Kai looked at her and his jaw dropped. "I, um-what?" He asked.

"I'll take that to mean I look good," Bonnie smiled and came toward him, throwing a black leather speedo-looking thing in his lap. "Put that on," she said with a wink.

"What?" Kai asked, looking at the skimpy piece of clothing…if it could be called clothing at all. "You…you actually want me to wear this?"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied against his ear. "You wear that or my new underwear and I will spend time making friends with that vibrator. It's my birthday. I should be able to have at least _one_ thing I want."

"Oh, fine," Kai said as he heaved an exaggerated sigh. "But you have to promise not to laugh."

"Why would I do that?" Bonnie asked. "You won't be wearing it for long anyway."

"I'm holding you to that," Kai replied. He went and changed, trying not to blush as he emerged from the bathroom and saw her smirking at him. Then, her tongue poked out from between her lips and she got up, sashaying towards him, pulling him against her, and kissing him deeply.

"You look good," she said when she pulled away.

"It's nice that you think so, but…can I get out of these now?" Kai asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bonnie smiled, taking his hand and leading him back to her bedroom where she watched him remove his underwear from the bed and then climb up beside her on the mattress. He lay there looking up into her eyes for what seemed like eternity and then she leaned down to kiss him.

"Since it's your birthday, shouldn't I be doing this for you?" He asked.

"No, shhhh!" Bonnie shook her head. Using her powers, she dimmed the lights and then, after giving Kai a smile, laughed as she heard him cry out while she touched him. Then, he felt her lips and her tongue, and just as he was going to beg her to release him, she raised her head up again. "That was much better than the cake," she told him. "You mind if I try again in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," Kai nodded, his breath catching. "It's your birthday after all."

"And a damn good one, too," Bonnie added as she climbed off the bed to go get something to eat. "Thanks a lot."

"Oh, no," Kai told her. "It's me who should be thanking _you_."


	5. Showing Off A Little

"What are you watching?" Bonnie asked Kai after leaving the shower with a towel wrapped around herself, walking down the hallway to the living room, and sitting down on the arm of the chair where Kai was sitting and watching TV. She asked the question, but had her answer before Kai even said anything. "You don't have to keep watching my friends, you know," she told him. "I know they don't give a damn about me. I get the point."

"No, no, no," Kai shook his head, turning the TV off. "That's not what this is about anymore. I know I don't need to hit you over the head with their duplicity any longer. I was just thinking it was about time we went and showed them that you've moved on and are doing fine without them…don't you think?"

"I think that's incredibly petty and I don't wanna do it," Bonnie replied. "I have a new life and that's good. I don't need to lord it over other people to make myself feel better."

"Not even a little bit?" Kai asked.

"Right," Bonnie said firmly. "Not even a little bit."

Then Kai noticed her state of undress. "Not that I'm complaining, but you're usually so conservative," he told her. "Why'd you come out here in a towel?"

"Cause I'd left you alone for too long and I was nervous about what you were getting up to," Bonnie replied, standing up. "But you're right; walking around the house in a towel isn't really my style. I think I'll go get dressed now."

"No, no, no!" Kai shouted, getting up from the chair and running after her. But he got going too fast and found himself inside her again. "Damn," he got out, his words coming from Bonnie's lips. "I really didn't mean to do that."

There was then a struggle between the two over Bonnie's towel. She wanted to keep it on, but he kept trying to make her slip it off and leave it by the laundry room door.

"No," Bonnie said. "Bad Kai! Get out of my head and let me hold on to my towel! It's always like you to take advantage of a situation, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kai nodded and popped up beside her, pulling her to him and slowly loosening her grip on the towel as he took her hand in his. "But really, look at you. In this particular instance, can you blame me?" He kissed her then, his hands going down her back and over the curve of her bottom.

When they pulled apart, Bonnie was blushing furiously. "I can't believe you just did that," she said. But she was smiling as she put her hand on his chest and then ordered him to walk backwards to the sofa before pushing him down on it and ordering him to remove his shirt.

"Yes, ma'am," Kai nodded. "And I'll tell you what: I'll not only remove my shirt, I'll remove everything I've got on."

"You better," Bonnie nodded. "Cause there's no way I'm standing here naked by myself."

"I know," Kai replied. "It's just…it would be so mean. The least I could do is join you." He undressed, then went back to his chair and took an ice cube out of the cup he'd been drinking pop from, running it over Bonnie's arms and neck, and even over her breasts, making her nipples taut and erect.

"I-I'm so cold," she shivered. "I need-I need-" Even when he pulled her against his warm, hard body, he could still feel the little muscle tremors as her body tried to warm itself up. He began running his hands up and down her arms in a massaging motion. "There," he whispered against her lips. "Is that better?"

"Yep," She nodded. "It's a good start, anyway." She kissed him deeply then and as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, she said, "Maybe we should get to bed or something. This won't work as well if we're both standing up, will it?"

"We don't have to walk all the way to bed," Kai told her. "You just have to back up against the wall and spread your legs a little."

"Oh, really?" Bonnie asked. "No. I know you can do better than that. Come on!" So they headed to bed, and when they were both lying next to each other, panting and exhausted (which was mostly his fault since he'd thrust so hard so many times), that's when Bonnie really looked at him, reaching out, her fingers barely touching his face. Not that she would say it to his face (at least not yet) but he really _was_ a very good-looking guy. And she still remembered all that her friends had said about her. It wasn't really something a person could forget. Though she still stood by what she'd told Kai about not needing their validation for anything in her life anymore, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to see the looks on their faces when she re-emerged with him on her arm…at least for a little bit.

* * *

But by the time she came to this decision, he had dozed off on the mattress next to her, so she had to shake him a bit. "Kai?" She whispered. "Kai, wake up. I have something to tell you."

"What?" He mumbled, moving to lie on the side that faced her, but not opening his eyes, and when he next spoke, it was with good humor. "Does whatever you tell me involve me having to wake up? You work me too hard, woman. Give me a few minutes to rest, would you?"

"What I want to say has nothing to do with that," she said. "It…it's about going to see my friends. I thought about what you said, and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe you aren't right after all."

 _That_ got him sitting up. "Of course I'm right!" He cried. "And it's about time you listened to me. When are we going?"

"Well, I don't see why we have to wait a long time," Bonnie said. "But I should probably warn them and let them know I'm coming first."

"I would rather see them die from shock and surprise, but if that's what you want, fine," Kai replied. "So how will you make your grand entrance? You and me walking arm in arm, or…?"

"No, actually," Bonnie smiled. "I was thinking of something a little sneakier than that."

"I like sneaky," Kai grinned. "Whatever it is, let's do it!"

* * *

"When was it that she said she was gonna be here?" Elena asked, impatiently checking her watch. "How long does she expect us to wait for her?"

"You can go if you want," Caroline told her. "But I'm staying because I missed my friend Bonnie and I want to see her again."

Elena got up to go, but as if she'd appeared out of nowhere, Bonnie was suddenly in front of her and pushing her back into her seat. "And just where do you think _you're_ going?" She asked.

"You kept me waiting long enough," Elena told her. "I have better things to do with my time."

"All right, then," Bonnie nodded. "But before you go, just let me say one thing. Then you can leave and we'll both be glad that we're out of each other's lives."

"Fine," Elena said. "Say what you came to say."

"I think you're selfish," Bonnie told her. "I think you're cold, I think you're uncaring, I think you use people until you don't need them anymore, and I refuse to put up with that. You are not half as special as you think you are. You're just someone who, through some freakish supernatural occurrence, has boys falling all over her. You're not even that pretty. Bonnie's much prettier than you are!"

"What?" Elena asked.

"You heard what I said," Bonnie repeated as Kai apologized in her ear for the misstep, momentarily giving control of her body back to her before taking the reins again. "I'm much prettier than you are. And more powerful. If I wasn't such a kind and loving person, I would have squished you like a bug a long time ago! As a matter of fact-"

Suddenly, a knife was in Bonnie's hand and she deftly slit Elena's throat with it, watching her fall to the ground and bleed out.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried, her voice shaking as she came toward her friend. "I know Elena hasn't been the kindest to you, but she didn't deserve that!"

"Well, it's easy to see whose side you're on!" Bonnie cried again, brandishing the bloody knife. Then, her eyes changed. The knife fell to the ground, and Bonnie reached out to hug Caroline. "I'm sorry," she told her as Caroline cried. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that?" Caroline asked.

"I-I wasn't myself," Bonnie told her. "But I'm better now. I promise. You're safe."

* * *

"That went well, didn't it?" Kai asked brightly when they'd returned home and Bonnie glared at him.

"I can't believe you made me kill Elena," she said. "Poor Caroline looked terrified. At least you let me take the wheel before I killed _her_ too!"

"Why would I want you to kill her?" Kai asked. "She seemed to like you. It was _Elena_ who hated your guts. And don't try and act like there isn't a _small_ part of you that's glad she's dead. Come on, say it. I need you to say it."

"I still don't think she deserved to die," Bonnie told him. "But in my heart of hearts, deep, _deep_ down...I guess…I guess I'm glad I got the chance to stand up to her when I couldn't find it in myself to do it before. Thank you. Although, as I said, a good talking to, or at the most, a punch in the face, would have sufficed."

"A punch in the face wouldn't have solved anything!" Kai pointed out. "Anyone can punch someone in the face. The only way you could show her that you weren't to be messed with anymore was something big…like killing her. Showing her that there was only room for one of you in the world and the place should go to the person who actually _has_ a heart."

Bonnie sighed. "I suppose," she said and then sat back in the chair and stared off into space.

Once again sensing that he'd gone a little too far, Kai quickly whipped Bonnie up a sundae and held it out to her. "I'm sorry I guess," he said. "I suppose behavior like what I just did is why you locked me in here in the first place, right?"

"Exactly," Bonnie nodded. "You got it."

"Well, I won't ask you to leave here again," he told her. "Or at least I'll stay behind if you do. Now will you take this sundae as a peace offering?"

"You didn't put nuts in it, did you?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Kai shook his head. "Cause I know you hate them."

"All right," Bonnie nodded. "I accept. I suppose…I suppose we can be friends again."

"Good, cause I have great plans for how you're gonna work that sundae off and if we weren't friends, I wouldn't be able to put any of those plans in motion, would I?" Kai asked, kissing her cheek and then running to the bedroom to get it set up for that evening while Bonnie ate her ice cream in well-deserved peace.


	6. A New Home

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kai asked from his spot on the bed next to Bonnie. "We already know you don't want to go back and be with your so-called 'friends', do you, Bon-Bon?"

"No," she sighed and put her arms around him. "I think I want to stay with you. You're the only one who seems to have any interest in me at all."

"It's good that you acknowledge that," he told her. "Can I ask you a question, though?"

"Sure," Bonnie asked. "What?"

"Do we have to stay here like this? In this place?" Kai wanted to know. "Can't we leave? Surely you don't want to stay here in isolation forever."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked. "What would be so bad about it? You know why I made this place for you to begin with. It would be bad if I were to let you go. That's why you're asking, right?"

"Well, no," Kai shook his head. "I know you won't believe this, but I'm asking out of concern for _you_. How long do you think you'll last in a place like this? It's supposed to be a place of punishment, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Bonnie nodded. "Cause I was the one who made it up. I can also destroy it if I want to, but I don't know if I should. You're still a bit of a loose cannon, aren't you? I mean, you _did_ make me kill someone."

"I was doing that for your benefit!" Kai defended himself. "You're better off without her anyway!"

"Possibly true, but that doesn't mean you should have killed her, or made me kill her, or whatever," Bonnie told him. "I'm touched that you were offended on my behalf, but…it was still wrong."

"Oh, fine, whatever," Kai replied. "I'm sorry I made you kill your friend. Now, will you admit that you don't want to be here forever and get rid of this place?"

"Not until we come up with an alternate plan for when we get back into the real world," Bonnie said firmly. "I still think you need to be kept away from other people."

"Oh, all right," Kai nodded. "So we'll have a nice little cottage at the end of a gravel road and no neighbors to speak of." He got close enough to whisper in her ear as he played with her dark hair. "Just you and me in our little house…alone. I know you say that you want us to be all alone for the protection of others, but if you just want to be alone with me too, you can admit that."

Bonnie just smiled. "Do I really have to say it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kai nodded, his lips close to hers. "That would be nice."

"All right," Bonnie nodded. "I do…I do want to spend time with you."

Kai then pulled her to himself and kissed her deeply, his hands roaming all over her body. "See?" He said when he pulled away. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, her breathing picking up. "You have no idea."

Kai then stepped back and said, "All right, I'm waiting. Go ahead and do it. Explode this place."

"Shouldn't we plan what we're going to do afterward before I go and make it so we don't have a home?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought we had a plan!" Kai replied. "Big house at the end of a gravel road, no neighbors. Does that not count as a plan?"

"Oh, no, that counts as a plan," Bonnie told him. "But what do we do while we're looking for that big house? Where are we gonna live in the meantime?"

"You mean you actually want us to take the time to _find_ a big house at the end of a gravel road with no neighbors nearby when we could just zap it up in two seconds?" Kai sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way and we can get a hotel or something in the meantime."

"All right," Bonnie nodded. "I suppose that's a good enough plan. Oh, and run for cover. I don't know what's gonna happen when I make this place disappear. You might get hurt."

"No, I won't," Kai replied and joined with Bonnie again. "See?" His voice echoed in her ear. "I'm perfectly safe. Unless you die or get hurt. But you wouldn't let that happen, would you? You're much too smart for that."

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I am." She put a spell on herself to redirect any debris or magic that might hurt her, then shut her eyes and did the spell to make the prison world disappear.

* * *

When they got back to the normal world (thankfully without anyone seeing them so they didn't have to answer any awkward questions) Bonnie took Kai's advice and headed to a nearby hotel. "You have any rooms available?" She asked the woman at the reception desk. "I would like one."

"Sure," she replied. "$300 a night. And sign in, please."

Bonnie nodded and signed in after writing the woman a check. She then took the room key and headed to her room, and once she was safely locked in, Kai jumped out of her and went to lay on the bed.

"You don't feel guilty about this, do you?" He asked. "Having two people in a room when you're only paying for one room?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I'll find some way to make up for it." She then yawned and gestured for Kai to move over, even though there was another completely empty bed in the room.

"Tired?" He asked, getting out and helping her get settled before tucking her in and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "Using that much power is a bit…tiring."

Kai watched her fall asleep and then while she rested, he got himself a soda and sat down at the table in the room, sketching out an idea for their house so he could zap it up the next day and they wouldn't have to walk around forever, trying to find something that probably didn't even exist out there in the normal market.

And once the drawing was done, he muttered a spell, which caused a small picture of the house to rise from the paper with an address in front of it, which Kai wrote down before the image disappeared, and he waited for Bonnie to wake up. After she'd woken up and changed, they went down to dinner in the hotel restaurant.

"Did you get a good rest?" He asked. "You seem well-rested."

"I am," Bonnie nodded and put her napkin in her lap. "I hope you found something to do with yourself in the meantime and weren't too bored waiting for me."

"Oh, I can assure you that I found something to do with my time," Kai promised. "And it's not even anything bad, I swear!"

"All right," Bonnie told him as she took a sip from her water and looked through the menu. "I hope not."

"What do you want to do after this?" Kai asked. "You wanna see a movie? It'll be way too early to go to bed."

"All right, we can go see a movie," Bonnie nodded. "But it can't be too late of a showing because we have a long day of house-hunting to do."

"You make a good point," Kai agreed. "No late movie showings for us."

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously, but before she could further question Kai's nonchalance, the waiter came to take their orders. They ate dinner, and then, after dropping their leftovers off at the hotel, went to the movies, where they argued over what to see until Kai finally convinced Bonnie to see the latest zombie movie that was out, even though she spent the whole movie with wide eyes facing the screen when her head wasn't buried in Kai's shoulder.

"I don't know why I agreed to see that movie," She said when they left the theater. "It was so gross!"

"Are you kidding?" Kai grinned and put his arm around her. "It was great!"

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight," Bonnie groaned. "Not a good thing when we have all that house-hunting to do."

"We might not have to do a lot of hunting," Kai told her easily. "You never know."

* * *

"Tell me again how you found this place?" Bonnie asked as they drove up the gravel drive of the house he'd created and parked in the garage. "This place wasn't even listed! And how is it that you can get in here?"

"I confess," he said as he opened the door, got out, and then came around to help her, "I cheated a little. I made this house with my magic. Yeah, I know you wanted to search the long way, but…isn't this better?"

"Yes," Bonnie got out. "I suppose. I suppose a whole day of looking would have been dull and I'm glad that we don't have to do it."

"Good," Kai nodded. "That's what I was going for. Wanna go inside?"

"Sure," Bonnie nodded. "Why not?"

Kai then went to unlock the door, then came back and picked Bonnie up to carry her over the threshold. "What do you think of the place?" He asked, letting Bonnie look around. "Is it as nice as what you made up in the prison world?"

"Sure," Bonnie nodded. The place had many big windows that let in sunlight, light wood floors, and soft white carpet. The furniture was art deco and Bonnie was pleased to see that the couches were made of a comfy soft blue fabric, and not leather. She'd thought that any furniture Kai would make would be leather. "I think this could be my home." She went and stretched out on her back on the sofa and Kai leaned down to kiss her.

"Welcome home, Bonnie Bennett," he said.

"Thank you," Bonnie replied. "Thank you for making me a home, Kai Parker." She then sat up and pulled her on top of him so she could throw her arms around him and kiss him again, as she thought to herself that she _was_ home. Not just because of the house, but because of Kai too.

 **The End**


End file.
